the_unknown_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Huey
Huey is a fictional american character in the Unknown Nation web series. Biography Huey Zafar lives in the North End. He used to be a student of the north end combat academy, where he was trained by professor ezz. During the tyro tournament, professor Ezz was killed by Kalei, whom Huey had fought earlier in the tournament. Huey's friend Cervello momentarily turned his back on Huey accusing him for the death of his mentor. Huey returned to the streets in search of cervello, but he ran into Sick Donny. Sick Donny claimed that he was now in charge of the tournaments since professor ezz was killed. huey out smarted sick Donny and escaped to aid kalei as she slowly died after an attack from Sick Donny. A strange man appeared and struck Huey in the back with the Golden Staff. The strange man was Voltan " Man of Life". Voltan gave the golden staff more power and then passed the staff on to Huey. soon after. Word got around that the golden staff had great power, so everyone including Sick Donny sought ways to get it. However, the golden staff was taken and eventually was destroyed by Sick Donny, leaving Huey without a weapon. While recovering at a medical facility in the East End a scientist named Paragic along with his assistant Jeze decided to experiment with Huey's blood while Huey was sleep. The two fused a potion into Huey's blood. However Huey didn't wake up. Feeling that Huey had died and was a waste of potion Paragic prematurely pulled the plug while not knowing the machine was still attached to Huey causing an electrical surge in the machine which shot into Huey's molecules. A few days later Huey woke up and had abdominal pains. A nurse outside the facility told him what had happen while he was asleep. Huey then traveled to meet a man named Master Roberts. Roberts explained the glory tournament and how to qualify to enter. After a few days of fighting around the districts Huey met Dana and she gave him her late brothers gear which helped Huey channel his new found powers caused by the experiment and potion. Huey entered the Glory tournament and won each battle eventually fighting the evil Teru in the final round and defeating him with the help of Sick Donny becoming the second ever glory tournament champion! Fighting Style Huey is an undisciplined fighter who uses a lot of desperation brawling in most of his fights. He mainly uses a martial arts style of jeet kune do that he likes to call "flash arts" a style that he developed while fighting students after class at the combat academy. Huey also proves that he is proficient in using a weapon when he fought with the golden staff Story ''Origins Professor Ezz trains Huey and his best friend Cervello for the upcoming Tyro tournament. Huey enters the tournament in the first round to take on Kalei Huey wins the battle due to disqualification. after the lost, Kalei brutally attacks professor Ezz killing him and leaving him for dead. Cervello finds out about it and goes to confront huey but is then attacked by the Murk Syndicate. Huey saves him only to be challenged to a fight from Cervello. EP1: Into The Streets With the Tyro tournament being canceled and no place to go, Huey went to the streets of the North End in hopes of finding Cervello. Instead, Huey finds a note that Cervello left, stating that he apologizes for not believing Huey and that he transfered to a new academy. Huey is then left alone without a friend. As Huey detours through a dark ally, he approaches Sick Donny. Sick Donny tells Huey that it was Kalei who killed Professor Ezz under his influence. He also explains that since Professor Ezz is gone, he will now take control of all the tournaments. Sick Donny then summons the Murk Syndicate to take out Huey. Huey survived the battle and had to then take on Kalei in a forced battle. However, Kalei tries to convince Huey that she did a bad thing and that she knows Sick Donny is up to no good. Huey and Kalei both agree to throw the fight. After the battle, Sick Donny attacks Kalei with the golden Staff killing her. Huey then fights Sick Donny and beats him. Later on Huey is hit by Voltan" Man of Life" and given the Golden staff. EP2: Hidden Agenda Huey talks to a girl who attacks him and takes the Golden staff leaving him laid out. Later, The D.E.S squad finds Huey laying on the ground and confronts him in search of the Golden staff, however, Huey no longer has the staff. The D.E.S squad leaves to continue their search for the Golden staff. Later on, a man named Uzair introduces himself to Huey and tells him that he knows where the staff may be, but he tells Huey to wear a disguise so none of the two evil factions will attack. Uzair and Huey look on at a Murk syndicate and D.E.S squad member fight it out. Huey interferes in the fight releasing his disguise, the two members attack Huey until he is saved by Uzair. Uzair then turns his back on Huey and tries to get the golden staff for himself, but he is attacked by the girl who stole the staff. The girl reveals herself to be Sick Dolly, the partner of Sick Donny. Huey battles Sick Dolly for a brief moment and takes back the Golden staff. Sick Dolly flees the area. Unknown Journalist Huey goes to sleep and dreams about saving the life of a journalist named Barry Blu from an evil female drug cartel. He battles two females in a bogus club that happens to be an old warehouse. Huey defeats the two and help the Barry escape. EP3: Cousins Huey continues to wander around the north end until he gets attacked by Emily of the D.E.S squad. She later explains that she's no longer with the D.E.S squad and she'll be back to get the Golden staff. Later on, Huey walks into a large field. A young man named Benji calls Huey over and tells them that the two are cousins. He takes Huey back to his lab and offers Huey a magic potion that will make him stronger. After Huey refuses, Benji knocks Huey out of a chair and he bumps his head on a wall knocking him out. Benji forcefully pours the potion in Huey's mouth. Benji tells Huey that he wants him to take out his ex-girlfriend Vivian. Huey, still under the effects of the potion, battles Vivian and beats her. Benji then takes Huey to fight in the Sick Invitational tournament. Sick Donny agrees to let Huey into the tournament only if they put up the Golden staff as the prize. Benji agrees. Huey defeats Sick Dolly and goes on to battle Sick Donny in the final round. The potion starts to wear off causing Huey to lose and relinquishing the Golden staff to Sick Donny. Sick Donny then destroys the staff claiming that he doesn't really need it after all. Benji quickly drags Huey away to get him medical help. EP4: Awaken Huey has been placed in a medical lab by his cousin Benji, and left there to stay until he receives enough treatment to awake from his sleep. Meanwhile a woman named Monster Delilah gets sent on a mission by one of the Murk Syndicate members to destroy Benji in the medical facility for ruining the Sick Invitational tournament. When Delilah enters the facility she finds Huey instead of Benji. Delilah chooses to attack Huey. The two battle with Monster Delilah getting the upper hand mounting Huey and choking him. Suddenly a man named Paragic shoots an energy orb at Delilah knocking her off of Huey and out cold! Paragic holds up a strange golden leaf which holds some sort of power. Huey starts to wake up not knowing if it was real or not on what just happened. A couple of weeks later Huey is up and free to leave the medical facility. As Huey puts his original yellow gear back on, a woman runs from the parking lot and hugs Huey. She introduces herself as nurse Jill. She explains that golden Kava Kava herb helped Huey to heal. He tells Jill that he is a fighter and she urges Huey to go find a man named Master Roberts. He agrees to go. Later on on his way through a forest trail, Huey starts to feel pain in his abdomen. He recognizes the discomfort from the potion that was given to him by Benji, Huey continues on anyway. Huey finally runs into Master Roberts who's waiting on Huey to challenge his combat skills. Huey accepts Master Roberts challenge and the two square off. Master Roberts wins the battle. Master Roberts helps Huey back to his feet and tells him about the Glory tournament and how to rank high to be able to enter. Master Roberts gives Huey a tracer phone so that they can keep in touch with each other. Master Roberts tells Huey that his next opponent is "Handsome Boy" Jetson and that he's on the Westside District. EP5: Teru Huey finally makes it to the Westside District to confront and battle "Handsome Boy" Jetson. Handsome Boy is confused as to why Huey is even there. Huey tells Handsome Boy that he is his next opponent. Handsome Boy sends his acquaintance Sugar Lipps to handle Huey, however she gets knocked down and defeated. After Handsome Boy insults Huey's rather unusual looks, he finally decides to go through with fighting him one on one. As the two square up, a random flying kick to Huey comes out of nowhere knocking him down. Handsome Boy introduces Huey to Kung-Fu Kwan and decides to have Kwan fight for him. Huey gets ax handle smashed to the ground as he tries to get up, Huey start to feel a weird feeling in his abdomen. Kung-Fu Kwan gets a running start an launches at Huey. The weird feeling is caused by the potion and gives Huey a burst of unusual energy and power. Huey then fends off Kung-Fu Kwan he launches his signature flying dragon kick ultimately defeating Kung-Fu Kwan. Sugar Lipps decides not to go back with "Handsome Boy" Jetson as the two go their separate way. Sugar Lipps hugs Huey and thanks him for knocking some sense into her. Later on as Huey's leaving the Westside District, the potion in him really starts to take control. Huey eventually falls to the ground. EP6: New Gear Huey enters a local diner on the North End. As he sits at a table, Huey starts to feel weak again and faints falling to the floor. A young lady notices Huey on the floor. She runs over and helps him up. She is Dana a local clothes designer and student. She introduces herself to Huey. The two decide to go to the park together. While walking through the park, Huey explains to Dana that he's a skilled tournament fighter. Dana tells Huey about her brother Timothy and how he was a fighter before he died of cancer. Later on, Dana comments on Huey's clothes and insist that she give him her brothers combat gauntlets. When Huey put the gauntlets on, he was able to restrain the electrical currents that was coming out of his arms due to the potion. The metal on the outer layer merged with the electrical currents which then could be conducted into electricity. Huey was also able to channel his inner currents and create an electrical blast at will. Later, Dana spots an invitational ad for the glory tournament and shows Huey. Huey decides to enter the Glory tournament to test out his new powers and abilities. EP7: The Glory Huey is seen standing in a field near the North End reflecting on everything in his life leading up to the Glory tournament. Later that evening Huey prepares to enter the tournament. As he gets a message from Master Roberts, he is tackled to the ground by a person in a hoodie. The person reveals themselves to be "Krucial" Katie. The two start to battle back and forth. Katie gets Huey down in a ground and pound attack until Huey was able to get Katie in a triangle choke hold causing her to tap out! In the finals, Huey finally comes face to face with Teru. Teru knocks Huey down with a dark blow. Paragic suddenly appears next to Teru. Paragic explains the story of the pX potion to Huey. Paragic disappears. As Teru goes to finish off Huey he gets kicked in the head. It is Sick Donny. Huey is stunned and can't believe that Sick Donny is helping him. Sick Donny and Teru go at it until Teru blast Sick Donny back into Huey. Sick Donny and Huey decide to actually team together to take out Teru. After knocking Teru backwards, Sick Donny gets on all fours and calls to Huey to leap off with his finishing move the flying dragon kick. Huey leaps off of Sick Donny and crashes into Teru with his finishing kick. Teru falls to the ground and evaporates. Huey is then presented with the Glory tournament trophy. Huey talks to Sick Donny and thanks him for all of his help that night. Potion Wars'' After a year of not competing, Huey returns back home to the North End to find out that there are fighters with unusual super powers and abilities. He goes to visit his new psychiatrist Diana. Diana explains that it is a substance called the pX Potion. She explained that there is a secret lab that contains the pX potion and that the source must be stopped. Huey decides to get Sick Donny for help. Sick Donny reluctantly agrees to aid Huey in finding the secret lab only if Huey enters Teru's tournament and stop his potion induced fighters from winning. Huey's first opponent was Leann. Huey defeated Leann with a flying dragon kick. Shortly after, Huey is ambushed by Mariah Mariah tells Huey to stop following her. Later that night, Huey finds Mariah sitting at a park bench alone. He tells Mariah that his name is Huey and Mariah tells him about her past and that Teru had trained her. A ninja in all black suddenly attacks Huey. After the battle, Mariah tells Huey to watch his back as Teru is going to send more fighters after him. The next day, Huey's second opponent is Blind Murphy. Hanna Heat comes out of nowhere looking for revenge as she was defeated and eliminated from the tournament by Blind Murphy. Hanna brutally attacks Huey, as Huey got to his feet, Hanna Heat shot a fireball at Huey, but Huey deflected the shot reversing the blast back to Hanna exploding her completely. Huey and Blind Murphy began battle with Huey getting the upperhand and defeating Blind Murphy. Huey's final opponent later that night was Demon Donald. Donald had dark powers which helped him defeat Huey and win the Glory tournament. Huey later on makes it to Teru's lab. Huey found half of what remained of the pX Potion and took it with him. Sick Donny would later find Huey and took the pX potion away from him. Once Sick Donny drank the pX Potion he had gained the dark powers however, he lacked the evil intent. Demon Donald would soon confront the two. Huey tried to attack Demon Donald but was blasted into different world known as the Land of Allurement. That is where Huey would meet Jeze for the first time. Jeze is of a super natural alien race in that she can consume someone's powers and abilities through mental telepathy. Jeze fights Huey telling him that the only way out is to get past her first and that he'll need his dark powers to stay alive. Jeze sends Huey back to the lab where Demon Donald has fused with Teru and became an all powerful being of darkness. Huey launches one last flying dragon kick but Demon Donald blast Huey with his Burning Darkness. This knocks Huey out unconscious and puts him into a comatose state. Later on, Mariah would make her into the lab to find Huey as he lay there on the floor. Mariah takes Huey back to Diana's room. Diana tells Mariah that Huey does have love in his life and will fight his way out of it someday soon. "Battle Ghost Series" Following the comic book issue "To Kill A Ghost" Huey adapts the name "Battle Ghost" from being someone who battled bad guys as a ghost. Character Relationships *Sick Donny - His arch enemy throughout the series. *Teru - His Main enemy *Benji - His cousin Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Fighters Category:Protagonist Category:Potion Wars Characters